Card Captor Sakura's Pokemon Adventure:Kanto!
by Chewy Star
Summary: A remake of the first series of the Pokemon show, with a very big crossover.
1. Prologue

Yes, this is the 'Prologue' story, friends... A remake of the first series of the Pokémon show with a big crossover of the Japanese version of Card Captor Sakura (CCS), the Korean version of CCS, the English version of Pokémon, and the worst dub in history CardCaptors (CC/English version). In other words, this remake's main characters are **NOT** Ash and Co. but the main characters are from CCS and few from CC.

And one more thing...

**Disclaimer: I do not own both versions of CCS, Pokémon, CC, the quote above, and much, much more...**

**

* * *

Prologue**

"You are not the Master of the Cards!" yelled Cherry as she attacked Sakura with her Sword Card.

"Well, it looks like that you're the Master of the Incantation Cards!" said Sakura as she blocked the attack with her Sword.

They were fighting over who was the Master of the Star Cards.... Why? Because somehow there are two deck of cards, one real the other fake. Cherry has the fake one and Sakura has the real one, so Sakura **IS** the Master, but Cherry, being an idiot, doesn't believe it.

The fight continued as a sword fight until Cherry called out her fake Create Card...

"Create a Kirby vacuum cleaner! Create Card! Release and Dispel!" said Cherry.

Create became a huge Kirby vacuum cleaner that tried to suck up Sakura's staff and cards before she was able to kick it.

"Create, create another vacuum!" yelled Cherry.

Create became a portal that sucked Cherry and Sakura up.

"You are going to pay for this!" yelled Cherry as she tried to seal the Create Card.

"For what?" asked Sakura.

She got no answer because the portal had dropped her off in a grassy field, alone...

* * *

**Also I don't own Kirby vacuum cleaners...**

Next: Kanto Beginnings! Part 1! (aka the _very_ first episode)


	2. Kanto Beginnings! Part 1!

Some of you are thinking '_Why is this in the Pokémon section?'_ Answer: If I put this in the CCS section I would get almost no reviews and I would lose heart writing this, because there is no romance... none, zero, zip! That whole section is all romance stories about the main characters... and I can't write romance well...

**Disclaimer: I do not own both versions of CCS, Pokémon, CC, and much, much more...  
****

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Kanto Beginnings! Part 1!**

Sakura notice that her staff was missing, she checked her pockets, and saw that her cards are missing too.

"AH! Where are my cards?" said Sakura.

"Sakura! There you are! We need to go now!" said someone.

Sakura turned around and saw her mom, Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

"Mom, your alive?"

"Of course I'm alive! Now let's get out of here. You are going to be a Pokémon Trainer tomorrow, not today!"

"Pokémon Trainer?"

"You already forgot about that! You have been talking about that for the past month, and you forget that on the day before it's going to happen!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Now let's go, or we are going to miss your brother's battle!"

**-Sakura POV-**

_Might as well play along..._

We walked to a small town near the sea. I saw a sign that said:

**Pallet Town: Shades of your journey await!**

_Pallet Town? That sounds familiar..._

**A little later...**

"We're here!" said mom, after we got inside, "Turn on the television, Sakura."

I turned on the television. The screen came on and a stadium appeared.

"Welcome to another battle here at the Indigo Plateau! Today's battle will be Toya Kinomoto from Pallet Town verses Tori Avalon from Pallet Town! Looks like a rival battle, does it Bob?" said the announcer guy.

"Yes, it does, Byron! Now here stats on these guys, Toya Kinomoto is currently undefeated. His Pokémon are way powerful. One hit, and they are out!

"If Tori Avalon loses this match, then he is out of the tournament! It would take a miracle for him to win because he has weak Pokémon," said Bob.

"Thanks Bob! And now let's see what Toya has to say, so... how do you feel about this battle?"

"I am sure that Tori has something up his sleeve. Other than that I feel fine," said Toya.

"I see.... Well, good luck!"

"Thanks!"

"The battle will be starting soon. During that time we will be taking a break! This is Byron, going off!"

"Toya is at the Indigo Plateau?" I asked.

"Yes, he's with his father. Now pay attention!" said mom as a commercial came on.

"Hello! This is Professor Oak informing you about the Pokémon new trainers from Pallet Town can get tomorrow. This is Bulbasaur, a grass and poison type." He said as another person unrolled a picture of a weird green thing on four legs with a bulb on its back. "This is Charmander, a fire type." His helper unrolled a picture of an orange thing on its hind legs and a flame on the tip of its tail. "And finally, this is Squirtle, a water type." His helper unrolled the last picture of a blue turtle on its hind legs. "Pleases come early trainers, because we only have one of each!" the commercial ended.

"Now you know what you can get tomorrow, Sakura!" said mom.

"Yeah..." I said as Byron came back on the screen.

"Welcome back to the Indigo Plateau, folks! It's now time to battle!" said Byron as the crowd went wild.

Toya and Tori were already facing each other on the battle arena. The referee was on the sidelines.

"I now declare this a three-on-three battle, you may begin," said the referee.

"GO! Nidorino!" said Tori as he threw a red and white ball at the middle of the stadium. It opened up, and a purplish thing on four legs appeared.

"GO! Gengar!" said Toya as he threw a blue, and white ball at Nidorino. It opened up, and a purple thing on its hind legs appeared.

"Nidorino, use Tackle!" Nidorino tried to run into Gengar, but it didn't affect it.

"Don't you know that physical attacks have no affect on ghost types? Anyways, Gengar, use Psychic!" Gengar quickly charged up the Psychic attack and released it. It hit Nidorino and knocked it out.

"Three... Two... ONE! Toya won!" said the referee as he put up a red flag on the side Toya was on.

"GO! Nidorina!" said Tori as he threw another red, and white ball at Gengar. It opened up, and a bluish thing that almost looked like Nidorino appeared.

"Gengar, use another Psychic!" said Toya as Gengar charged up another Psychic attack.

"Nidorina, use Poison Sting!" Nidorina ran at Gengar, only to get a full blast of the Psychic attack.

"Three... Two... ONE! Toya won!" another red flag went up.

"This is it, folks! Tori's at his last Pokémon! What is it? We'll find out soon!" said Byron.

_What is Tori's last Pokémon? I hope it's a weak one, so Toya can win..._

"GO! M..."

* * *

What is Tori's last Pokémon? You have 17 guesses by the Kanto pokédex. They are Metapod, Meowth, Mankey, Machop, Machoke, Machamp, Magnemite, Magneton, Muk, Marowak, Mr. Mime, Magmar, Magikarp, Moltres, Mewtwo, and Mew. 

And I will not upload the next part until I get one guess.


	3. Kanto Beginnings! Part 2!

YAY! Someone made a guess!

Araindil, Marowak.

Let there be chaos!

**Disclaimer: I do not own both versions of CCS, Pokémon, CC, and much, much more...**

**Also, this is still in Sakura's POV.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Kanto Beginnings! Part 2!**

"GO! Mewtwo!" yelled Tori as he threw a purple and white ball at Gengar. It opened up and a whitish thing on its hind legs with a purple tail appeared.

"Mewtwo? How did you find that?" asked Toya.

"Luck. Mewtwo, use Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo charged up the attack and released it in one second. It hit Gengar and knocked it out.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID TORI AVALON FIND MEWTWO IF HE'S WEAK!" yelled Byron as the crowd yells "Unfair!"

"Well, Byron, the rules say that any Pokémon can enter the Indigo Plateau unless other rules for the event forbid it. And the tournament goes by the regular rules, so Tori is not breaking any." said Bob.

"WHAT?! BUT THIS IS MEWTWO, THE MOST POWERFUL POKÉMON ON THE PLANET!"

"Still, Mewtwo is aloud to battle in the Indigo Plateau, until someone changes the rules."

"Umm.... Can we finish up the fight?" asked Tori.

"Yeah."

_Mewtwo? Oh, well, good luck Toya..._

"Tori won!" said the referee as a green flag went up on Tori's side.

"GO! Onix!" said Toya as he threw a red and white ball at Mewtwo. It opened up and a snake like thing made out of huge gray rocks appeared.

"Mewtwo, Shadow Ball!" said Tori as Mewtwo charged up the attack and released it.

"Onix, Dig!" Onix somehow jumped and dived underground; the shadow ball passed and hit the wall leaving a big hole with a cloud of dust.

"Mewtwo, Shadow Ball, but sense!" Mewtwo closed its eyes and charged up the attack. Suddenly, Onix shot out of the ground underneath Mewtwo, causing a lot of damage. But Mewtwo released the shadow ball after it got attacked, knocking Onix out.

"Tori won!" another green flag went up.

"This is the last round, folks. Who will win?" said Byron.

_Please Toya..._

"GO! Charizard!" said Toya as he threw another red and white ball at Mewtwo. It opened up and an orange dragonish thing with a flame at the tip of its tail appeared.

"Charizard, use Gust!" Charizard flapped its wings and created a huge tornado, trapping Mewtwo inside of it.

"Charizard, Fire Spin!" Charizard took a deep breath, when he breathed out, the fire spun around the tornado, making it a flaming whirlwind, with Mewtwo trapped inside!

Suddenly, it was gone, and Mewtwo was floating.

"Tori, I see that you are not the master that you said you are.... Because of that you cannot own me," said Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo can talk!" said Byron

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious," said Toya.

"NO! I AM THE MASTER!" yelled Tori.

"From what I am seeing, you are not.... Good-Bye." said Mewtwo, as he started to fly away.

"NO! You are not going anywhere! Return!" Tori threw the purple and white ball at Mewtwo, who whacked it with its tail. It went back to Tori, who didn't catch in time and it hit him on the head. Mewtwo flew away, never to be seen again in the Indigo Plateau.

"Toya Kinomoto, from Pallet Town, is the winner!" yelled the referee.

"YAY!" I said, as the crowd went crazy.

"YAY! Now it's time to sleep!" said mom.

* * *

Yes, I know that Charizard can't learn Gust, but how can Ash's Pikachu shock rock/ground type Pokémon in the show? 

**Oh, and Sakura's POV ends here.**

The adventure begins in the next part/chapter, and it's still the _very_ first episode.


	4. Kanto Beginnings! Part 3!

**And now for a very big Author's Note:**

I'm sorry that this is late, but the Internet was down at my house.  
(And I was so close to get 100 percent this year on the Advent Calendar!)

**Now for the main note...**

When the Star Cards disappeared in Part 1, it wasn't the only things that did. The fake ones did disappeared, but also the memories. So Sakura, and anyone else from CCS or CC, **don't remember each other. Except for characters that are related.**

So don't freak out if there's Out of Characterness (OOC), or Sakura and her best friend from CCS just met for the first time, or snowballs that appear out of nowhere and hit random characters. Instead, try and find the answers to these questions...

Why did the fake Create Card create a portal to Kanto instead of creating another Kirby vacuum cleaner?

What's the answer to the Ultimate Question?

What is the Ultimate Question?

Why is Chewy putting a lot of random quotes in this story?

Why does A square plus B square equals C square?

When does two and two **not** equal four?

Why is there a disclaimer?

When did the Neopets Team go insane?

**Disclaimer: I do not own both versions of CCS, Pokémon, CC, Kirby vacuum cleaners, some of the questions, and much, much more...

* * *

****Chapter 3: Kanto Beginnings! Part 3!**

"Welcome to the Indigo Plateau! Today's battle is Sakura Kinomoto from Pallet Town verses Cherry Avalon from Pallet Town! Remember the battle last year, 'Toya verses Tori,' Bob?" said Byron.

"Yeah, I do! Anyways we are running short on time, so it's starting!" said Bob.

Sakura and Cherry were in their places in the arena.

"I now declare this a one-on-one battle, you may begin" said the referee.

"GO! Mew..." said both of them at the same time before...

**CRASH!**

Sakura threw her pokéball alarm clock across the room, thinking it was the master ball from her dream.

"Hoe?" She woke up and looked outside the window she could have broken a few seconds earlier. Big crowds of people were at the bottom of a hill. On top of that hill was huge building.

"_**Please come early trainers, because we only have one of each!"**_

Sakura gasped because she was late. She jumped out of bed, ran downstairs, quickly put on her shoes, and ran out the door to Professor Oak's lab. Along the way she met Cherry.

"You're here?" yelled Cherry as she raced with Sakura to the lab.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" asked Sakura.

After somehow running up the hill with out stopping, they got to the entrance of the lab, opened the door, and rushed in.

"Girls! Your late!" said Oak.

"Sorry, Professor Oak. We overslept." said both of them at the same time.

"Well, your late, the Pokémon have been taken, and you can't be the Pokémon Master in your pajamas."

"Well, do you have a extra one?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I have two... but one of them has a problem..."

"Well, what are they?" said Cherry.

"Eevee and Pikachu. Pikachu has the problem of..."

"I'll take Eevee!"

"Ok, Cherry." Oak gave Cherry a pokéball, "Now, Sakura, Pikachu has the problem of not obeying trainers. Do you want to have it or wait until next year?"

"I'll have it." said Sakura.

"Ok, good luck!" said Oak, as he gave a pokéball to her.

"Now, faker, it's time to finish the battle that you started. GO! Eevee!" yelled Cherry, as she threw the pokéball at Sakura. It opened up and a cute brown thing on four legs appeared.

"Eevee!" it said.

"Aww.... How cute!"

"Go! Pikachu!" said Sakura, as she threw her pokéball at Eevee. It opened up and a yellow mouse thing on its hind legs with a zigzag tail appeared.

"Pika!" it said.

"HA! HA! Eevee is much more cuter than Pikachu!" said Cherry.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" said Sakura.

"Pika-CHU!" electricity came out of its red circular cheeks and shot at Eevee. It hit and Eevee got knocked out.

"NO! You are going to pay!" said Cherry as she picked up Eevee.

"When?" asked Sakura.

"I have to say that, both of you have your brother's talent," said Oak, "Here's a pokédex and five pokéballs, I wish you luck." With that he went somewhere else in his lab.

"We will meet again, faker." said Cherry, as she exited the building.

"Well, return, Pikachu." said Sakura, as the pokéball shot a red laser at Pikachu. It dodged it, faced Sakura, and said "Pika!" while shaking its head.

"No? Ok."

**At the bottom of the hill... **(Was a smaller crowd for the two late ones. Sorry I had to do that.)

"Mom, get off me!" yelled Cherry as she tried to get out of her mother's hug.

"Sakura!" yelled her mom.

"Hi, mom! I got a Pikachu!" said Sakura.

"Oh, that's nice! Why is it not in its pokéball?"

"It doesn't want to be in it."

"It doesn't?! Give me the ball, Sakura, and watch the master!" Sakura's mom took the pokéball from her and threw it at Pikachu. Pikachu whacked it with its tail. She tried again and Pikachu shocked everyone, except Sakura, in the group.

"I told you that it didn't want to go!" said Sakura.

**Later...**

"Good luck, Sakura! Call home when you get to Viridian City!" yelled Nadeshiko.

"I will! Bye!" said Sakura as she started her adventure with Pikachu.

* * *

75 percent done with the _very_ first episode, the next and last part is coming on Christmas!  
(Unless the Internet goes down again...)

Wait a minute! Why did I make Cherry talk like Shadow the Hedgehog?

Now review before I throw icy snowballs at you!  
(Or Candy Canes!)

**-It's Chewy. STAR!**

P.S. I think Sakura played Yellow version before this happened...


	5. Kanto Beginnings! Part 4!

It's here...  
It's finally here...  
The last part of the _very_ first episode...  
And now...  
Here are the answers to some of the questions!

**What's the answer to the Ultimate Question?**

Cherry: "24!"

Chewy: "It's 42, baka..."

**What is the Ultimate Question?**

Cherry: "Seven times six!"

Chewy: "(Thanks Araindil) What's six times eight?"

**Disclaimer: I do not own both versions of CCS, Pokémon, CC, both of the questions, and much, much more...

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Kanto Beginnings! Part 4!**

Sakura was on Route 1. She was looking for a Pokémon when she saw a Pidgey. She threw a pokéball at it, but the Pidgey used Gust on it.

"Pidgey!" it said.

"Pikachu, where are you?!" yelled Sakura.

"Pika! Pika!" said Pikachu, while it was eating a berry.

"Ok, then I will have to do this by myself." Sakura picked up a small sharp rock and threw it at Pidgey. It missed and hit a Spearow, who was pecking at the ground, in the grass, behind the Pidgey.

"Spearow!" it cried in anger, "Spearow! Spearow!"

"Uh, oh..."

The sky started to turn dark as the Spearows of Route 1 flew to that Spearow. When they got the message, they started to attack Sakura with Peck.

"Pikachu, help!" Pikachu used Thundershock, knocking out some of them, but then they attack it too.

"RUN!" Sakura and Pikachu ran away from the Spearows, passing other Pokémon, until they ran off a cliff.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they yelled before they hit the water.

**On a river bank on Route 1...**

"Is it going to rain?" asked a boy with chestnut colored hair as he looked up at the sky.

"Looks like it." answered a girl with long black hair in two ponytails, also looking up at the sky.

"NO! That means I have to stop training Charmander!"

"And that also means that you will have to cook tonight, Syaoran."

"Why me, Meilin?"

"Because you will be not training soon."

"Why not Tomoyo, she has been fishing all day!" yelled Syaoran as he pointed at Tomoyo, who was fishing.

"She wants to catch a water Pokémon, so I have been training my Bulbasaur and her Squirtle at the same time."

"Oh! I think I got something!" said Tomoyo.

"Finally!" yelled Syaoran.

Tomoyo pulled on her rod and got it out of the water. She caught an auburn haired girl, with emerald green eyes, and a Pikachu.

"Are you OK?" asked Meilin.

"(Cough!) Yeah... (Cough!) I'm OK!" said Sakura.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, can I borrow your bike?" she asked while pointing at the blue bike on top of the small hill, near the road.

"It's Tomoyo's."

"Yeah, you can borrow my bicycle, but give it back!" yelled Tomoyo as Sakura quickly ran up the hill, got on the bike, and rode off. After she left it started to rain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Syaoran.

Sakura rode Tomoyo's bicycle away from the Spearows, who just found her and started to attack her again. Suddenly, she crashed into a rock in the road.

"Pikachu... please... get... in... your... ball... so... you... will... be... safe..." said Sakura weakly.

"Pika."

"Please..."

"Pika."

Sakura stands up and faces the Spearows.

"Don't attack Pikachu, I'm the one who threw the rock at one of you!"

"Spearow!" They said and dived to attack her. Suddenly, Pikachu appeared on her shoulder and jumped at them.

"Pika-CHU!" It used Thundershock. The attack knocked all the Spearows out and destroyed everything, but Sakura, that was ten meters away from it, including the bike.

Soon the clouds went away, and a rainbow appeared with a golden bird...

* * *

More answers...

**Why is Chewy putting a lot of random quotes in this story?**

Chewy: "So there would be more crossovers, and 'HEY! That's MY line!' lines in this fic."

**Why does A square plus B square equals C square?**

Chewy: "Because of the Pythagorean theorem!"

**When does two and two not equal four?**

Chewy: "When they make..."

Cherry: "24!"

Chewy: "It's twenty-two, baka..."

* * *

Preview of the next Chapters!  
(aka the second episode)

**Viridian City and the Legendaries!**

"Some mysteries of Pokémon are still unsolved, including that bird."

"Pikachu!"

"Halt! In the name of... someone."

"You are under.... Hey! Is that a pokédex?"

"This pokédex belongs to Sakura Kinomoto from Pallet Town. The ID number is 725872."

"You will pay Viridian City, you will pay..."

"You! Where's my bicycle?!"

"Syaoran! It's the bird!"

"You saw that? That's impossible!"

"HEY! That's MY line!"

"It's pay back time!"

**The New Team**

"Where's my sister?"

"Go, whatever Pokémon is in this thing!"

"The Redcoats are coming! The Redcoats are coming! Grab your muskets!"

"There's only one problem with that."

* * *

Now review, and have a happy holiday(s). –Chewy Star


	6. Viridian City and the Legendaries!

More answers...

**Why is there a disclaimer?**

Chewy: "Araindil, please do this one."

Araindil: "So Chewy doesn't get sued!"

**When did the Neopets Team go insane?**

Chewy: "I think August of 2004."

Araindil: "They where always insane, Chewy."

**Why did I make Cherry talk like Shadow the Hedgehog? **

Chewy: "More crossovers!"

Reviews at the end...

Here's the first part of the second episode!

**Disclaimer: I do not own both versions of CCS, Pokémon, CC, Araindil, and much, much more...

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Viridian City and the Legendaries!**

Sakura got out her pokédex and aimed it at the bird.

"Some mysteries of Pokémon are still unsolved, including that bird." said the dex.

Suddenly, a green snake thing that was somehow floating in the air, crashed into the bird.

"And that unidentified flying dragon."

The 'flying dragon' flew off and the bird quickly followed.

"OK... what was that about?" asked Sakura.

"Pi... ka... chu..." said Pikachu before it fainted.

"Pikachu!"

**Later...**

Sakura ran the rest of Route 1 to Viridian City. She was near the edge of it, when Officer Jenny saw her.

"Halt! In the names of... someone." declared Jenny.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"There are Pokémon thieves here, and we can't trust anyone now, so where's your ID?"

"ID?"

"Your identification."

"I don't have one."

"You are under.... Hey! Is that a pokédex?" she pointed at Sakura's red dex, which was in her pocket.

"Yeah, it is."

"Your pokédex is your identification!" she took it from Sakura and pushed a button.

"This pokédex belongs to Sakura Kinomoto from Pallet Town. The ID number is 725872." it said.

"AH! So you are a trainer. What happened to your Pikachu?"

"It got hurt by some Spearows that attacked us." answered Sakura.

"Oh, then your Pikachu needs to get to the Pokémon Center! Get on the motorcycle!" she pointed to the motorcycle near some bushes. Sakura got in and Officer Jenny turned on the engine, then they were off, pasting signs with 'wanted' on them with two very bad pictures of two people. One of them got off the post and flew into the air, until someone caught it.

"You will pay Viridian City, you will pay..."

**At the Pokémon Center...**

All was neat and clean in Viridian City's Pokémon Center, before Officer Jenny's motorcycle ran into the font door.

"Joy, we have a problem!" yelled Jenny as she jumped off the bike.

"What is it?" asked Joy.

"This trainer's Pikachu is badly hurt." she pointed at Sakura, who just got there since the seat belt was trying to kill her.

"May I see what's wrong with it?" asked Nurse Joy to Sakura.

"Yes, you can." said Sakura as she gave Pikachu to her.

"Hmm.... Your Pikachu needs to stay here for a while."

Ring! Ring! Jenny's cell phone rang, until she answered it.

"Hello, Officer Jenny of Viridian City speaking! Oh, I'll be right there!" she hanged up, "Well, someone has a bug problem north of here, and I have to go. Oh, well, see ya Sakura and Joy!" yelled Jenny as she turned on the engine of the motorcycle, jumped on, and went off through the font door.

"See ya, Jenny! Ok, how long will it take?" asked Sakura.

"About half an hour, and also take care of your Pokémon better." Nurse Joy said as she turned to go to the door behind her before...

"You! Where's my bike?!" yelled Tomoyo as she stomped her way to Sakura.

"It got destroyed" said Sakura.

"What! You are going to pay!"

"Tomoyo! Stop! You are rich enough to buy a million bikes!" screamed Meilin.

"I know! But she owes me one!"

"I'll get another bicycle for you, Tomoyo." said Sakura.

"Are you done fighting yet?" asked Syaoran.

"Do you have Pokémon that need to be healed?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Yes!" said the three of them as they gave her their pokéballs.

"Chansey, will you please heal these Pokémon." Nurse Joy asked a pink thing on hind legs, which had a pocket that had an egg in it, on its stomach, and a medical hat on its head.

"Chansey!" it said as Joy gave it the pokéballs and ran to a door.

"Now behave yourselves, children." Joy said as she went to a different door.

"So... who are you?" asked Sakura.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidoji from Pallet Town." said the girl with loose, long black hair, and the one who used to owned the bike.

"I'm Meilin Rae from Pallet Town." said Meilin.

"And I'm Syaoran Li from Pallet Town." said Syaoran.

"Who are you?" asked Meilin.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto from Pallet Town." answered Sakura.

"Kinomoto! You're related to Toya Kinomoto, who kicked Tori Avalon out of the Indigo Plateau last night, right?"

"Yeah, he's my brother."

"Hey, Sakura, did you see that dragon and the bird?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah. What was that?"

"I think that there're legendary Pokémon, but I only know about the legendary birds."

"Well, is that bird one of them?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh, I forgot to call my mom!"

"Well, the phone things are over there." He pointed to some green machines on the other side of the center.

"Thanks, Syaoran."

Sakura walked over there and typed in the numbers. The screen came on and her mom appeared.

"Hi, Sakura! So... are you in Viridian City, yet?" asked her mom.

"Yeah, I am at the Pokémon Center here."

"That's good. Well, your father just called, so good luck!" The screen went blank.

Sakura walked back to the group and looked at the wall. There were photographs on the wall of birds. One of them showed the golden bird.

"Syaoran! It's the bird!" said Sakura as she pointed at the picture.

"Where?" asked Syaoran as he ran to Sakura, but accidentally ran into the wall.

"Oww..." he said as part of the wall slid away, revealing a big screen.

"Who do you want to call?" it said.

"Um... Professor Oak?" asked Sakura.

"Calling... cards only." Professor Oak appeared.

"Hello, who is this?" he asked.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Tomoyo Daidoji."

"Meilin Rae."

"And... ow... Syaoran Li."

"Ah, everyone's there, except Cherry. So how's your adventure?" he asked.

"Ok. Professor, we saw this bird after the storm with a rainbow." said Sakura as she holds up the photo for Oak to see.

"You saw that? That's impossible!"

"It's possible, Kim Possible."

"What's Kim Possible?"

"You mean whose Kim Possible, Dr. Drak... oops, RON, HOW DID WE GET HERE?" yelled a girl wearing a black shirt, and cargo pants.

"HEY! That's MY line!" yelled Ron.

"Which one?" asked Sakura.

"It's possible, Kim Possible."

"Oh, sorry."

"And Ron, 'that's my line' is also my line!" yelled Kim.

"OK! That's it! Time, freeze!" yelled someone else, as time stopped and everyone else did, except that person.

"Boy, I'm going to be sleepy tonight, just by using two cards that take up a lot of power. Return, return them back before Kim and Ron came!" Return was able to get the story back in place.

"Now, for the last thing, Erase, erase their minds of this part!" Thanks to Erase, they don't remember that part.

"Now, one more thing, I'm not the Author, I'm Sakura Hoshi!" then she disappeared.

* * *

"Anyways I'm busy now, so bye." said Oak, as the screen went blank, and then the wall slid back into place. 

"Your Pokémon are in perfect shape." said Joy.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" said all of them.

"Your welcome."

"Umm... Nurse Joy, it's dark now, so where can we stay?" asked Meilin.

"You will have to go to the Trainer's area, follow me."

They started to go to the Trainer's Area before the roof blew up. Dust was everywhere, and the two people who did this threw a smoke bomb at them. It hit the ground and smoke was added to the mix.

"It's pay back time!"

"And you are going to pay!"

"Cut the chat!"

"Ok..."

"Prepare for..."

* * *

Sorry about the insane crossover with Kim Possible, I couldn't help it.

**And I don't own Kim Possible.**

Also, **_I own Sakura Hoshi_**, and no, she is not one of the 'bad guys.'

Star Cards used...

Time Card: freezes, fast forwards, and can make you go back in time.

Return Card: does almost the same thing as Time.

Erase Card: erases things.

Also Time and Return uses up a lot of energy, so use wisely.

Reviews...

clueless97: Cherry's I.Q.? I'm not sure, since I don't own her (She actually Sakura Avalon from the dub, but I changed her first name to Cherry, which is owned by who ever did the Korean version of CCS (which in Korea it's called Card Captor Cherry)). It's probably low.

Thanks to Araindil for helping me out, and clueless97, shadow/phantomness, Addie, Zeeky-Bomb for reviewing.

Next part will come on New Years!  
(I hope)  
-Chewy Star


	7. The New Team

pokemongirl2523: Thanks for the cheese!

What, only one review? Okay, that's it. SNOWBALL FIGHT! (Starts throwing snowballs at everyone)

**Disclaimer: I do not own both versions of CCS, Pokémon, CC, and much, much more...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The New Team**

"Prepare for the storm, Viridian City!" yelled a voice.

"And make it double!" yelled another.

"To protect the team from insanity!"

"To unite it within Kanto!"

"To denounce the evils of insanity and idiocy!"

"To extend our reach to the other lands!"

A girl with long blonde hair appeared, wearing the same clothes as Jessie, except there was a 'S' instead of an 'R.'

"Liam!" she yelled.

A guy with short dark red hair appeared, wearing the same clothes as James.

"Roy!" he yelled.

"Team Shocket, shocking at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to be shocked!"

"Meowth! That's right!" said a cat.

"Team Shocket? What happened to Team Rocket?" asked Joy.

"We are still Team Rocket. Just the team has been going insane, so Team Shocket is trying to fix that," said Liam.

"Anyways, give us your Pokémon," said Roy.

"Never! RUN!" yelled Joy.

"Hey! Come back!"

Nurse Joy ran through a door, and down the hall. Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo, soon followed her until they reach the back up room.

"In here!"

She opened the door, pushed them in there, and closed the door. Suddenly the power went out.

"Luckily, we have a back up supply of energy only fore this room," said Joy as the lights went back on.

"Looks there are Pikachus!" said Tomoyo.

There was a wheel thingy that got energy from some Pikachus that walked on it.

"Boy, these computers are _very_ slow." Nurse Joy kicked it a few more times until someone came on the screen.

"Hello! This is Pewter City Pokémon Center! Nurse Joy is out now, so I'm Chelsea," said Chelsea.

"Where's my sister?"

"She's out now and I'm her assistant."

"Well, do you know how to do an emergency transportation?"

"Yeah, I know how to do that, so start!"

"Okay, Viridian to Pewter, emergency transportation of Pokémon in pokéballs, can you here me Pewter?"

"Yes, all systems check! Lines are open, begin transportation Viridian."

"The Pokémon are coming Pewter."

Suddenly, a purple thing that had smoke coming out of it, ran into the door, breaking it in the process.

"Good job, Koffing!" said Roy.

"Ah-ha! We found you! Now surrender all of your Pokémon!" said Liam.

"Or prepare to fight!"

"Never!" yelled Sakura.

"Fine! Go, Ekans!" said Liam as she threw a pokéball at Sakura. It opened up and a purple snake with yellow eyes appeared.

"Go, whatever Pokémon is in this thing!" Sakura threw a pokéball at Ekans. It opened up and a Pidgey appeared.

"Ekans, use leer!" Ekans stared at Pidgey's eyes and a yellow laser thing appeared. Pidgey fled. Sakura picked up another pokéball, and threw it Ekans.

"Go, whatever Pokémon is in this thing!" It hit the ground, opened up, and a purple rat thing with a curled up tail appeared.

"Ekans, use leer!" the laser appeared again and it fled.

"Why don't you just give up now, you weak, stupid girl, you are not a trainer if you don't have a Pokémon," said Roy.

Silence.

"I do have a Pokémon. Pikachu, Thundershock!" yelled Sakura.

More Silence.

"Where's Pikachu?" asked Meilin.

"AH! I left your Pikachu in the emergency room! The world is going to blow up a shrub!" yelled Joy.

"What?!" all them yelled.

"The Redcoats are coming! The Redcoats are coming! Grab your muskets!"

"Okay. I'll just run now," said Sakura.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Roy.

"Go, Charamander!" yelled Syaoran as he threw a pokéball.

"Go, Bulbasaur!" yelled Meilin as she threw a pokéball.

"Go, Squirtle!" yelled Tomoyo as she threw a pokéball.

"I'll just go now. Bye!" said Sakura. Soon she ran at the speed of light to the emergency room.

Sakura's POV 

_Where is the room? And where is a map when you need one?_

"Stop! In the name of... Team Shocket!" yelled a voice.

I searched for what made that sound, and saw the cat.

"Can your species talk?" I asked.

"No, only two Meowths can talk, and I'm going to kill the other one!" it yelled.

"Why?"

"Long story... now, surrender your Pikachu!"

"There's only one problem with that."

"What?"

"I still don't have my Pikachu. So I'll give you this!" I quickly kicked the cat, and it flew into the wall at the end of the long hallway.

_How did I do that? Oh, well, I still need to find Pikachu!_

I continued my search for the room, until I passed by a window.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu woke up, jumped off the bed, and somehow opened the door.

"Pika! Chupi!" said Pikachu.

"You are a smart Pikachu!" I said as we ran back to the back up room.

**End of POV  
Meanwhile...**

"Return!" said Meilin, Syaoran, and Tomoyo, at the same time as their Pokémon got recalled.

"You are good. So, how long have you been a trainer?" asked Liam.

"Less than twenty-four hours," said Syaoran.

"What!"

"Wait! Where's that stupid girl!" asked Roy.

"Right here, you idiot!" yelled Sakura.

Roy turned to the doorway and saw her with Pikachu.

"Surrender your Pikachu!"

"Well, you got to catch me, if you can!"

Sakura ran into the hallway until she got to the lobby.

"Do it, Pikachu!"

Pikachu somehow whistled, the other Pikachus appeared over a wall, and jumped down as Team Shocket entered.

"Thundershock them!"

Electricity came out of Pikachu's red circular cheeks as the others followed, soon the huge attack shot at Team Shocket, causing them to...

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they said as a star appeared.

No one saw the star as the Pokémon Center exploded.

* * *

Yes, I know that this is five days late, but I have an insane family that thinks the sunset is at three o' clock! 

Previews of the next Chapters!  
(aka the third episode)

**Viridian Forrest! Part 1!**

"Okay! That's it! Go..."

"I'm Okay!"

"Isn't someone else trying to get someone's Pikachu because it's rare?"

"Go pokéball!"

"There are three things that I hate: broccoli, bakas, and bugs!"

"Mark my words, and mark them well, I. WILL. DESTORY. YOU!"

"Are you Fred?"

"Well, the brat can't hear you."

"Roger!"

"So, what's up?"

"She threw a rock at me!"

**Viridian Forrest! Part 2!**

"Are we there yet?"

"And that! And that! And... OW! Baka icy snowballs!"

"Where are these icy snowballs coming from?!"

"You again? I thought we 'blasted' you to Thailand!"

* * *

Review please! (Chewy was here!) 


End file.
